Why won't Squirrelflight tell me?
by Grassy Leaves
Summary: Why won't Squirrelflight tell me? It feels like the whole camp knows except me! Brambleclaw's diary of when Squirrelflight gets pregnant. Or does she just have a belly ache?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Silverpelt,

Today I woke up after the sun had risen. Squirrelflight jumped all over me! She was yelling so loud, I could swear that the whole camp heard her. I thought that she was just yelling at me because I didn't wake up in time for the patrol, but she said that there was something else and she wouldn't tell me. Way to keep secrets. Maybe she'll tell me later today.

Yawn,

Brambleclaw


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Silverpelt,

I went out on the sun high patrol, then hunting to please Squirrelflight (though I don't think it worked), there wasn't much fresh-kill out there because it's Leaf-bare. Squirrelflight's belly looked a little swollen; I wonder if she's sick? Or maybe she has a belly ache? I'll go tell her to go check up with Leafpool.

Brambleclaw


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Silverpelt,

Squirrelflight DID get a check up, and when she came out she was bubbling with smiles. I asked her why and she said, "Can't you tell furball?" When will she just tell me?!

Brambleclaw


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Silverpelt,

I went into Leafpool's den and asked what was up with Squirrelflight. Leafpool just looked at me, smiled and said, "You are clueless aren't you? Squirrelflight was right." I walked outside of camp, and the whole clan was grinning at me! Something's fishy here. I know, I'll go fish and see if anything comes to mind.

Brambleclaw

**I know they're short, but they're funny! So I will from now on, be doing two chapters every time I update, not one. If I don't, feel free to PM me and tell me so…nicely. :)**

**Redtail's love - Grassfeather**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Silverpelt,

Okay, fishing went well. I caught four salmon fresh for the fresh-kill pile, but I was concentrating so hard I didn't think of anything. I know! I never actually _asked_ her, so why shouldn't I now? I am so smart; I'll go do that.

Brambleclaw


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Silverpelt,

I asked Leafpool and got the same reaction. She just smiled and shook her head, "You don't get it do you?" I told her that Squirrelflight's belly was swollen and that she should look at it. Leafpool did think for a moment and say, "I'll do that." Still, I think she's hiding something.

Brambleclaw


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Silverpelt,

Squirrelflight asked me to go hunting with her at sunset. We'll meet at Sky Oak. Maybe she's going to tell me!!!

Brambleclaw


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Silverpelt,

The whole walk to Sky Oak was slow, because of her belly, dragging on the ground. I kept telling her that she should get it checked out by Leafpool. She didn't answer me, and kept walking. When we got to Sky Oak she told me she was having kits! I was so dumb! I asked her if that was the secret, she said, "Yes you furball." Squirrelflight's having kits! And they're _my_ kits! She told me they're due in a few sunrises. Yay!

Purr,

Brambleclaw


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Silverpelt,

I saw Leafpool today, she looked a bit like Squirrelflight: Tired, drowsy, and she wasn't standing up straight so that her belly dragged on the ground. She told me to bring a bunch of herbs to Squirrelflight and if she starts to get worse than she already is, to get her. I just hope the kits are healthy!

Brambleclaw


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Silverpelt,

Squirrelflight had her kits today! There were two, and they're healthy as a mouse in Greenleaf! I'm just so breathless; they look exactly like me and Squirrelflight. We named them, Hollykit and Lionkit.

Brambleclaw


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Silverpelt,

Just as Squirrelflight was alone with me in the nursery, Leafpool came in. She was carrying a kit. She asked Leafpool to adopt it, and name it Jaykit. The kit looks exactly like a cat I know, but I can't remember who it is. Neither can Squirrelflight.

Brambleclaw


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Silverpelt,

The three kits are getting along quite well. Lionkit is adventurous; Hollykit is kind, helping and strong; and Jaykit is as more hot headed then Spiderleg. We found out that Jaykit is blind. Leafpool looks so crushed every time she looks at him. I only wish we knew more about him. It would be good to know who his mother and father is. Squirrelflight thinks she knows and she says, "It's for the parents own good that I don't tell you." Why won't Squirrelflight just tell me?

Brambleclaw


End file.
